An Adventure In Make-Believe (Season 1, Season 2
An Adventure In Make-Believe (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1) Michael needs to learn to use his imagination after he got a note from a princess, so Barney and the kids help him by doing some imagination activities. They even show him how to imagine the playground is a jungle, and search for the fair princess Baby Bop! Plot (Season 2) BJ needs to learn to use his imagination after he got a note from a princess, so Barney and the kids help him by doing some imagination activities. They even show him how to imagine the playground is a jungle, and search for the fair princess Baby Bop! Plot (Season 3) Carlos needs to learn to use his imagination after he got a note from a princess, so Barney, BJ and the kids help him by doing some imagination activities. They even show him how to imagine the playground is a jungle, and search for the fair princess Baby Bop! Song List (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #The Little Bird #Just Imagine #If I Lived Under the Sea #Home on the Range #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Cast (Season 1) *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Tosha *Kathy *Derek *Min *Shawn Cast (Season 2) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *David *Min *Shawn Cast (Season 3) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Carlos *Juan Trivia (Season 1) *On January 27, 1993, this episode was released on home video as "Let's Pretend with Barney". However, on the front cover, it says "Introducing Tosha". The back of the cover also implies of this as Tosha's first appearance as well, although she first appeared in Be A Friend. *During the closing shot with the Barney doll, an airplane sound effect was heard. For some reason, this is not heard in some versions of the episode. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode, "The Airplane Song" and some scenes were cut to make this episode shorter. To acknowledge these changes, Bob West redubbed the Barney Says segment to not include "The Airplane Song" scene. Trivia (Season 2) *On January 19, 1994, this episode was released on home video as "Let's Pretend with Barney". However, on the front cover, it says "Introducing BJ". Although his actual debut was in Look at Me, I'm 3!, this was his first home video appearance. The back of the cover also implies of this as David's first appearance as well, although he first appeared in My Favorite Things. *During the closing shot with the Barney doll, an airplane sound effect was heard. For some reason, this is not heard in some versions of the episode. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode, "The Airplane Song" and some scenes were cut to make this episode shorter. To acknowledge these changes, Bob West redubbed the Barney Says segment to not include "The Airplane Song" scene. Trivia (Season 3) *On March 26, 1996, this episode was released on home video as "Let's Pretend with Barney". However, on the front cover, it says The back of the cover also implies of this as Min as well, although he first appeared in Gone Fishing!. *During the closing shot with the Barney doll, an airplane sound effect was heard. For some reason, this is not heard in some versions of the episode. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode, "The Airplane Song" and some scenes were cut to make this episode shorter. To acknowledge these changes, Bob West redubbed the Barney Says segment to not include "The Airplane Song" scene. Kids of An Adventure In Make-Believe (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) Min, Shawn & David!!!!!!!!.jpg Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (An Adventure In Make-Believe) *(Child kid is putting on a firemans hat) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says! An Adventure In Make-Believe Season 1 Version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg An Adventure In Make-Believe Title Card - Barney comes to life (An Adventure In Make-Believe) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe).jpg An Adventure In Make-Believe Season 3 Version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation